


No Doubts, Not a Single One

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Conversations, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Ficlet, Honeymoon, Introspection, Just Married, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reassurance, suggestive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Years ago, he had told Steve just how deep his anxiety ran, how he always imagined the worst case scenario even when joyous events occurred in his life. He had recounted how on his wedding day to Rachel, he had envisioned the day she would serve him with divorce papers.But Danny didn't feel that fear now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, No Doubt" on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/783724.html?thread=101493868#t101493868).
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Steve and Danny are in a relationship and just got married that day. I reference the conversation they had in 4.19 about Danny's anxiety issues.

When Danny had walked into their bedroom from the adjacent bathroom, Steve had given him the "I want to talk to Danny about something important" face. Danny was familiar with this routine by now, so he got ready for bed as if nothing was different from usual. Steve had gotten better at expressing his feelings over their years together, but sometimes it still took him a while to formulate his thoughts. He hadn't grown up like Danny had, with encouragement to say everything he felt. Danny lay next to Steve in his typical position, gazing idly at the tattoo's on Steve's opposite shoulder for a few moments before he closed his eyes. He felt tired and tranquil.  
  
Danny was almost asleep by the time he felt the rumbling vibrations of Steve's chest as he asked the question on his mind. "How are you?"  
  
Danny opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows slightly. "Sleepy, exhausted, etc. Do you need me to get out a thesaurus?"  
  
Steve sighed. "I meant... earlier, how were you today?"  
  
"I was happy. We just got married." Danny glanced up at Steve curiously. "I think that was pretty clear."  
  
Steve frowned before his next inquiry. "Are you sure you were just happy? You weren't worried or anything?"  
  
Danny knew why Steve was asking these questions. Years ago, he had told Steve just how deep his anxiety ran, how he always imagined the worst case scenario even when joyous events occurred in his life. He had recounted how on his wedding day to Rachel, he had envisioned the day she would serve him with divorce papers.  
  
But Danny didn't feel that fear now. Danny had been happy before, but for the first time (excluding his children, of course), he felt content and certain about his path in life.  
  
He knew their marriage wouldn't end in divorce. They had acted practically married for years before they were even technically a couple, and their relationship had survived challenges and some of the hardest times in both their lives. The only way Steve would leave him would be if he died first, and Danny would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening.  
  
Danny smiled lightly at Steve, who was waiting for his answer. "I was happy.  _Just_  happy."  
  
Steve huffed out a relieved breath. "You mean to tell me that Danny Williams didn't have any doubts for once in his life?"  
  
Danny moved up a little so that his face hovered over his husband's. "Not," he pecked Steve's left cheek, "a," and then the right, "single," he kissed the bridge of Steve's nose, which made him let out a startled laugh, "one." He leaned down to capture Steve's lips, and Steve groaned, pulling Danny further on top of him and opening his mouth to let Danny's tongue inside.  
  
When Danny pulled away from the kiss, he grinned. "Now do you understand?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe I could use a little more convincing."  
  
Danny let himself be pulled back down into another kiss, more than willing to convince Steve as much as he needed.


End file.
